I Want To Show You Something
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: (((ONE SHOT))) It is Elsanna sisterly fluff, not incest no. Anna wants to show Elsa a thing from her past, will Elsa comply? Or will she just push her away again...


**I Want To Show You Something- One-shot**

**Just a small Elsanna **_**sisterly**_** fluff, not incest bleh. This is from Anna's point of view folks!**

**Disclaimer: Frozen will forever be Disney's…**

***********************************FROZEN*************************************

I_ have to show her someday. Like literally that was the biggest part of my past… But she'll freak out and create another damn ice castle! Ugh I will, no… Yes, no ugh here I go. _I do my signature knock on Elsa's door, always being afraid of it when I came to knock. I swallowed thickly when I heard no reply, memories of her isolation floated into my mind. Her words ready to be spoken _'go away Anna!' _I sighed in relief as she opened the door, maybe a little too loud as she chuckled nervously and a wave of regret crossed over her face. _I swear we are telepathic…_ I thought as I mentally scolded myself for just thinking and not speaking, "Elsa, I want to show you something… If that's ok, since..." I gestured towards the desk with a sheet of glossy ice glazing the top of a letter to a foreign country. "No. It's fine of course I can accompany you. I needed a break anyway…" She giggled and returned to her Queenly manner, "I just need to get something, I will be right back." I smiled brighter than the sun and waited outside the door.

"So can you at least tell me where we are going in such a hurry Anna?" She said out of breath as I dragged her into the hallways, almost missing a vase and yet another display sword. I passed the kitchen and felt myself being attracted to the scent like a magnet, "Elsa! They have chocolate! We gotta have a snack break." She opened her mouth to speak but by then I had dragged her into the kitchen, almost bumping into Kai. "Oh your majesties" he bowed but it was quickly wavered away by Elsa's hand, trying to control her breathing. "Kai, I need you to post Sir Kingsley's letter about the mahogany trade this afternoon." She steadied herself and wriggled out of my clasped hand around her elbow. "And that reminds me, I need to get back to writing a reply to the Southern Isles apology letter." She excused herself and swiftly walked out of the kitchen, _you're driving her away from you. _I bowed to Kai and excused myself as well, taking a handful of chocolates on my way to Elsa's room.

********************************FROZEN************************************

_Ugh, she probably has loads of work to do and you're distracting her yet again. Let her be. _I subconsciously knocked on her door and it swung open, revealing a very distressed Elsa slumping on her chair and tightly grasping the table. "Conceal, don't feel." She chanted to herself as I just stood wide-eyed and coughed abruptly, causing Elsa to jump back a few inches. She swung around and greeted me with a very shaky smile, snapping back into her Queen mode. "I am sorry Anna I didn't see you there." She relaxed and the temperature of the room lifted, making me sigh with contentment. "Ah-oh! Elsa I didn't get to show you what I wanted to earlier. Could you come with me, I'll be real quick." I say cheerily and she stands up. "Of course I'll let myself be dragged by you again." We both quietly giggled and I linked an arm around hers, steering her through the hallways.

"Are… we… there yet…" She said between pants and we screech to a halt. "Anna, what was so important that you wanted to show me? I know the hallways need redoing but I have other-" I cut her off as she was about to turn around and walk away. "Actually I wanted to show you this… It was kind of my favourite thing to do when…. You know…" I stared at her as her face went from a flood of memories to pure confusion. "I used to… talk to the pictures on the walls. Heck, I still do. But this painting was my favourite; I guess I just admired her boldness and her bravery. I wanted to show you something that was a big part of my past, and you know…" I finished calmly as Elsa stood mouth agape, taking in the story as she never took her eyes off the painting. "J-Joan of arc." She said quietly and I nodded. "I actually did some research on her… Joan. I was in the library yesterday and I found out that she was… accused of…" I tried to continue but Elsa cut me off. "Of sorcery… I know…" she said quietly and looked to the ground, still baffled how I knew this. "I guess I still had some of your magic in me… so I knew about it and didn't realise until now. I guess Joan just reminded me of you Elsie." I smiled brightly and Elsa gazed at the picture, mesmerised by the courage Joan had and how she never gave up on herself. She gave Anna a shaky smile. "Anna I want to show you something too…"

****************************FROZEN****************************************

"What do you want to show me?" I couldn't help but bounce in excitement as Elsa fumbled about in her pocket, concentrating on finding whatever it was that was in there. "Ah-hah!" She smiled triumphantly and fished the item out of her pocket, making my face go from excited to confused. "A key?" I asked a bit exaggerated than needed be as she looked quite uneasy. "The chocolate stash key!" I shouted with glee as she gave a small chuckle, and shook her head. My happiness died down in a flash. _Probably a key to some library secret door filled with more books, boring. _"No we don't even own a chocolate stash. But I'm sure to mention it to Kai as soon as possible." She giggled but then it dawned on her that she didn't explain the key to me, she sighed and when back to her uneasy state. "I-it's the key… to my room… You know if I never open the door, I want you to know that I'll never shut you out again. I don't want to push you away…" She stared at the floor and all I could do was squeak in appreciation. I pounced on her and pulled her into a bear hug; she tensed at first but soon relaxed as she let a smile creep to her face. "I know you won't…" I whisper in her hair as tears sparkle in my eyes. "Okay now I have to go do my work, I have the frozen desk to comply with." I giggle and hug the key close to my chest "thank you Elsa." She smiles and makes her way through the hall, only for a small whisper to be heard as she leaves. "Hang in there Joan." I let a goofy smile cover up my face as I run to Elsa's room, unlocking her door for the first time. Letting a wave of relief hit me as it swings open. _I'll never have to fear her answer anymore…_

******************************FROZEN**************************************

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot! Let me know if you would like me to create more one-shots, have a nice day!**


End file.
